


Algodón de azúcar para desayunar

by Cere_Ender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cottoncandy - Freeform, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Jane Crocker - Freeform, Roxy Lalonde - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cere_Ender/pseuds/Cere_Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane se despierta, tras una noche bebiendo junto a Roxy por sus desastrosos romances. Su amiga está con ella y le propone una alternativa mejor que los chicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algodón de azúcar para desayunar

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a @Bec_Makara, que me retó a escribirlo, y por darme las mejores Jane y Roxy en las que basarme.  
> Un besazo.

Un suave roce en tu vientre te despierta y abres los ojos lentamente. Al principio no te acuerdas donde estas, aunque si que sabes que te encuentras en una cama con unas sabanas blancas, y estas mirando hacia fuera de ella, en dirección a un armario empotrado y una mesita de noche, que encima tiene un reloj digital que marca las diez de la mañana, y tus gafas, bien colocadas para evitar que se caigan. Acabas reconociendo tu propia habitación. Tu cabeza da vueltas y no tienes memoria de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Te echas un ojo al notar la ligereza de tu cuerpo y observas que tu cuerpo posa semidesnudo, con un simple camisón de tirantes para dormir y ropa interior de encaje azul, cosa que agradeces pues en verano el calor es insoportable. Te das cuenta además que aquello que te ha rozado es un brazo que abraza tu cintura, un brazo femenino, delgado y poco moreno. Giras la cabeza un poco, y por el rabillo del ojo reconoces el cabello rubio y el tirabuzón en el flequillo del pelo. Te preguntas si es Roxy, tu amiga, aunque casi sabes con certeza que esa es una pregunta estúpida. Reconocerías ese cabello en cualquier parte. Ella te susurra un buenos días con los ojos entreabiertos, y tu le respondes igual, aunque le preguntas qué hacéis allí.

Se ríe.

Es evidente que ella sí recuerda lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a lo que le preguntas que qué pasa. Con una sonrisa picarona te habla en susurros y bromea con tu poca tolerancia al alcohol, y a como te habías pasado la noche anterior bebiendo y mezclando diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas en una excursión nocturna a algunos de los pubs de la ciudad para olvidarte de tus fracasados y efímeros romances. Te dice que acabaste tan borracha que te vomitaste encima y ella te tuvo que llevar a casa, desvestirte, ducharte, y meterte en la cama; y también que le pediste que no se marchara y que no te dejase sola, que la necesitabas. Aunque no lo recuerdas sabes perfectamente que puedes haber dicho eso, pues ella para ti es tu amiga del alma, aquella que quieres que esté siempre, y le bromeas, tras agradecerle, con que si te gustasen las chicas seguramente te encantaría acabar con ella. 

Ella sigue hablandote en susurros y te pregunta si alguna vez habías probado amar a una mujer. Consideras la pregunta una tontería, pues ni si quiera has podido amar a un hombre. Ella te responde con otra pregunta: ¿si no lo has probado como puedes negarlo?. Antes de que te des cuenta sus suaves y carnosos labios se han juntado con los tuyos, mas finos. No entiendes qué pasa porque te ha pillado de sorpresa. Al separarse susurras su nombre interrogativamente y te ruega que dejes de pensar durante unos minutos. La mano del brazo que te rodeaba se cuela en tus braguitas, a la vez que ella pasa bajo tu espalda el otro brazo que cuela bajo el camisón. Te asustas y te pones muy nerviosa. ¿De verdad quieres que esto suceda? Ella nota la tensión en tu cuerpo y te intenta tranquilizar dando besos en el cuello, aunque crees que eso no ayuda demasiado. La mano bajo tu ropa interior acaricia tu ingle con un suave tacto por sus finos y largos dedos, y se va adentrando mas y mas abajo; mientras que el otro acaricia el pecho mas cercano y lo masajea. Se ríe y te dice que los tienes perfectos y bien puestos, aunque tu consideras que los tienes demasiado grandes debido a tus ligeramente voluptuosas curvas, aunque ella insiste en que eres perfecta tal y como eres. Te levanta el camisón y lame el otro seno. Te hace enloquecer. Su lengua es cálida y húmeda, te altera, y hace que el calor de tu cuerpo vaya aumentado considerablemente rapido. Tu zona erógena comienza a humedecerse a la misma velocidad, y aunque quieres gritar que se detenga solo consigues susurrar su nombre mezclandolo con tus suaves gemidos.

Saca su mano de tu entrepierna y se lame los dedos. Y algo que considerarías asqueroso te enciende mucho mas. Luego vuelve a besarte. Quieres que siga. Se lo pides.

Ella sin perder la sonrisa te baja la ropa interior hasta los tobillos y para ayudarla acabas sacandotela con los pies. Su mano sube por tu muslo y vuelve entre tus piernas. Sus dedos índice y corazón dibujan círculos masajeandote y tu solo puedes temblar. Vuelve a besarte e introduce el dedo corazón. Un fuerte gemido sale de tu boca seguido del nombre de tu amiga a la que abrazas con fuerza. Dios. Nunca habías sentido algo así.

Comienza a mover el dedo en tu interior y notas como va entrando y saliendo y acariciando las paredes. Ahora tu cabeza da mas vueltas y no sabes si es por la resaca de anoche o por todas la sensaciones que estas teniendo ahora, aunque puede que ambas a la vez. Pero te da igual, solo quieres que siga. Pierdes su mirada cuando baja recorriendo tu cuerpo con besos y dibuja una linea sinuosa con su lengua por tu vientre hasta llegar a tu entrepierna. Roxy, no vayas ahí, le dices, aunque ella está completamente decidida y lo sabes. Su lengua juega y solo puedes gemir. Colocas tu brazo en tu frente y notas el calor intenso de tu cuerpo, fusionado con los movimientos de su mano y la humedad de su lengua en tu zona. No puedes mas. Como si de una explosión dentro de tu cuerpo se tratase gimes fuertemente arqueando la espalda.

Desde abajo ella te mira y se relame. Te pregunta como estas, aunque no sabes que responder, pues aun te estas recuperando de los últimos minutos. Solo le pides que suba y te abrace. Te hace caso y vuestros cuerpos semidesnudos se juntan. No puedes evitar besar sus mejillas. Ella se aparta unos centimetros. Te besa intensamente. Luego se baja de la cama. Tu le preguntas donde va, y ella sin decir nada abre su bolso y rebusca algo en él de espaldas a ti.

Hueles su aroma en la almohada y en las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, y sonriendo. 

En cuanto los abres, ves de rodillas en la cama, frente a ti, a Roxy con un juguete sexual de goma. Te sonríe, y te dice te relajes, que el juego acaba de empezar.

 

 


End file.
